faerfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Always remember death is permanent everywhere in Faer. Reducing your health to zero means your character is lost forever. All items carried and any consumables used on said character will also be lost. Only equipment stored within your vault is protected. FAQ Q - How do I start playing? You must first download the most up to date client located on our Discord server. After downloading the file, you must extract it using a program like 7zip or WinRaR. Make sure to extract all the files to a single folder, and run the EXE when you're ready to play. Q - How do I progress? Start by choosing a class of your choice, each is unique and has their own play style. Next, enter the Fury Forest to the north and kill enemies to acquire Stat Shards, which when used will increase your stat points. After your have maxed out your stats, you must rank your character up by killing bosses and elite monsters. Each boss and elite monster in the game has a small chance to rank your character up to the next tier, which in turn unlocks new equipment you can use, a new area for each tier, and raises the maximum cap on your stats. Q - How do I get better items? You can acquire better gear in many different ways, the main way being killing bosses and elite monsters. Both of these monster types drop special elite items with better stats and unique abilities compared to normal items. These items have 3 unique rarities, being Rare, Epic, and Legendary. You can also purchase items from other players via the Bazaar which you can read more about on it's own page. Q - What is gold for and how do I get it? To buy items, character slots, stash chests, and most other perks requires gold. Gold is also the only currency used by the Bazaar. Gold is a currency obtainable from any monster in the game aside from minions (monsters spawned by other monsters). Dungeon bosses and Elite Monsters drop significantly more gold than any other monsters, making them very lucrative for an avid gold farmer. Using a stat shard when a particular stat is maxed will also award you with 50 gold as a consolation. Q - How do I make a suggestion/report a bug or player/get help? To get any kind of help related to Faer, message one of our staff members or the developer Flut via Discord. This is currently the only way to provide or receive feedback. Q - Where's my level? What happens after I'm maxed? In Faer, there is no fame, no leaderboards, no XP, and no levels. Everything is based on tiers and stats alone. Maxing a character in retrospect is only the beginning in Faer, as acquiring elite items and ranking up is the main goal. Q - Is this a Realm of the Mad God Private Server? The simple answer is no. Faer is a RotMG ''inspired ''game with similar mechanics, but vastly different gameplay. While it can be compared to RotMG, it is meant to be it's own entity.